Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Clemantine
Summary: Conte à rebours. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge n'est pas ce qu'il a toujours semblé être.
1. Prologue

_ « Il était une fois une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût voir sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon Rouge._

_[...]_

_Je vais voir ma Mère-grand et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère lui envoie._

_[...]_

_Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra._

_[...]_

_Que vous avez de grandes jambes._

_[...]_

_Que vous avez de grandes oreilles._

_[...]_

_Que vous avez de grand yeux._

_[...]_

_Que vous avez de grandes dents. C'est pour te manger. Et en disant ces mots, ce méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge, et la mangea. »_

_Le livre se referme dans un nuage de poussière, me faisant éternuer._

_« - ROOOOOOOOAR ! Le loup la dévora toute crue !. Mais tu m'as l'air appétissant mon enfant!Je vais te...chatouiller ! »_

_Et il se jette sur moi en criant férocement. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Je ris même aux éclats._

_« - Non ! Sora ! Arrêtes…. ça ! Tu... me... chatouilles ! Je ...t'en ...supplie !_

_- Et pourquoi je m'arrêterais ? Dis le moi ? Demande-t-il en continuant le supplice._

_- S'il te plaît ! Je vais... me faire... pipi...dessus !_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?_

_- Tout ! Tout...ce que tu... voudras ! Dis-je dans un souffle. »_

_Sora arrête aussitôt et je me précipite vers la salle de bain. Bien qu'il soit de neuf ans mon aîné, je l'adore mais je le déteste lorsqu'il me chatouille. Or il le fait assez longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et du haut de mes huit ans, je dois dire que je ne tiens pas très longtemps. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je vois mon frère ranger le livre du Petit Chaperon Rouge dans la table de chevet. Il est corné et abîmé plus que de raison mais pourtant c'est mon livre préféré. Il ne se passe pas un soir sans que Sora m'en fit la lecture. J'aime entendre sa voix raconter l'histoire que nous connaissions désormais sur le bout des doigts._

_« - Je vais me venger ! Tu verras avec Doudou, on te chatouillera tout pareil et tu feras moins le fier !_

_- En es-tu sûr ? _

_- Bien sur ! Dis-je d'un ton affligé, comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre solution possible.»_

_Et j'y crois dur comme fer et plus encore. Un beau jour, je serais plus fort que Sora, plus fort que tous. Assez pour vivre ailleurs que dans cette maison délabrée mon frère et moi. Et on pourra enfin quitter ce quartier miteux, et cette pauvreté qui nous colle à la peau depuis notre enfance. Je me glisse dans mon lit et, sûr de mes convictions, je m'endors, Doudou tout contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme fracas ne me réveille brutalement. Les yeux hagards et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je jette la couverture sur mon visage pour me cacher. J'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Un homme imposant, gigantesque, ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je vois filtrer la lumière du couloir. _

_Lorsque j'entends mon frère hurler mon prénom, je me précipite hors du lit et me jette droit sur l'homme qui a pénétré dans ma chambre. Souffrances. Je sens une surface lisse, dure et froide dans mon dos. Ma tête me lance, douloureuse. L'homme, ou plutôt, le monstre au dessus de moi m'attrape par le col et me gifle violemment. Les hurlements de mon frère résonnent dans mes oreilles. Que lui font-ils ? Qui est-ce ? Je murmure faiblement le nom de mon frère lorsque je vois ce titan lever son bras pour me frapper de nouveau. Je ferme brutalement les yeux et me recule instinctivement. Ma tête heurte le mur derrière moi et soudain, plus rien. L'inconscience vient me délivrer de cette torture._


	2. Tire la chevillette

_« - Hé ho ! Roxas ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu vas te faire gronder encore ! »_

J'ouvris difficilement un œil. Xion était penchée sur moi, tout sourire.

_« - Viens voir ! Regardes moi ça ! Un FN P90 ! Ils viennent juste d'arriver ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un ! Si seulement le chef m'autorisait à en essayer un... juste une seconde... »_

Xion braquait sur moi un pistolet digne de l'armée. Noir et argent, l'arme paraissait immense à côté de la frêle Xion. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand elle braqua l'arme sur moi.

_« - 900 coups/minute, une portée de 200m pour une vitesse de 715m/s ! Et tout ça dans seulement trois malheureux kilos de ferraille !_

_- Xion ! Ils sont chargés ! Baisse ton arme tu veux ? Tu ne dois pas jouer avec les colis du chef, tu le sais très bien. T'es encore qu'une nouvelle je te rappelle. Alors pas de grabuge, remet-le à sa ... »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le chef entra dans la petite pièce qui nous servait de dortoir dans notre planque pour le moment. Il toisa Xion qui pointait toujours son arme vers moi, de son regard jaune et froid. Nous n'osions plus parler. Le chef était réputé pour sa cruauté envers ses ennemis mais aussi envers les membres de son groupe. Il leva une main ornée d'un poing américain qui ne le quittait jamais et s'avança vers la jeune femme, pétrifiée. Je me précipitai au devant de Xion et parla à toute vitesse :

_« - Chef, elle voulait juste vérifier l'état du matos ! C'est moi qui la surveille. Je te promets qu'elle a rien touché. J'aurais pas du la laisser ouvrir le paquet je suis désolé. C'est uniquement ma faute. »_

Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur et je pus voir l'espace d'un instant un sourire carnassier se former sur son visage. J'eus un violent frisson mais resta debout devant lui, faisant barrière à la pauvre jeune femme, terrifiée et tremblante derrière moi.

_« - Dans ce cas... »_

Son poing s'abattit sur mon visage, me faisant tomber à genoux. Je tournai la tête et cracha du sang. Une explosion de souffrance me fit gémir lorsque les coups plurent sur mon corps. Je ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que ses poings s'acharnant sur moi.

Je levai les yeux quand ce fut fini. Les longs cheveux argentés du chef étaient parsemés de quelques gouttes de sang. Il se pencha sur moi et je pus voir chaque mèche de ses cheveux. Il était beau, de ceux qu'on appelait les beautés froides. Il exhalait une aura de froideur et je ne pus contenir un frisson. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et je pus sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque:

_« - Quel dommage de gâter un aussi joli minois mais tu n'aurais jamais du te mettre en travers de mon chemin. La prochaine fois, laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle comme il se doit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sauves ta petite protégée. Taches que ce soit la dernière » _

Il se releva et partit inspecter les colis. Je m'effondrai sur le dos, à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Xion se précipita sur moi et je pus voir couler des larmes sur son visage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne méritait pas que je la protège autant, qu'elle aurait dû plus m'écouter..

_« - Xion, écoutes-moi. Je.._

_- Je suis terriblement désolée et si seulement tu savais à..._

_- Xion ! S'il te plait est-ce que..._

_- ,,, quel point je le suis ! J'aurais du t'écouter et... _bafouilla-t-elle en continuant de pleurer.

_- XION ! »_

Elle sursauta violemment mais au moins, elle ne parlait plus.

_« - Je t'en veux pas tu sais. Moi aussi j'en ai fait des conneries au début et je peux te dire que c'était pas du joli non plus quand Xemnas venait me corriger. Rhaaa... C'est pas un monde pour toi ici, t'es trop fragile. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire rentrer là ? Tu mérites pas une telle vie._

_- Roxy..._

_- Si tu te remets à pleurer, je te promets que tu t'en souviendras. Allez souris, t'es plus mignonne comme ça quand même. »_

Elle sécha ses larmes avec la manche de son tee-shirt et se jeta sur moi.

_« - Oh ! Doucement ! Si tu pouvais éviter de m'étouffer... Va chercher des pansements, je crois que j'ai quelques plaies à soigner. _Dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais jovial pour ne pas la voir se remettre à pleurer._ » _

Elle courut chercher le nécessaire. Quand je la vis franchir la porte, je roulai sur le côté, me mit à quatre patte et vomis un flot de sang. Bon sang, il ne m'avait vraiment pas loupé cette fois. Je pus distinctement entendre le rire froid et impitoyable de Xemnas dans mon dos. J'essuyai mes lèvres rouges et me levai. Enfin... tentai de me lever. Mes jambes vacillaient et je ne pus rester debout très longtemps. Je tombai à genoux. Je toisai férocement Xemnas du regard mais celui-ci ne daigna pas me regarder. C'est à ce moment que Xion revint, les bras chargés de pansements, de bandages et de crèmes en tout genres. J'enlevais mon tee-shirt et remarqua que Xemnas partit de la pièce. J'entendis Xion étouffait un cri d'horreur en me voyant ainsi torse nu. En effet, j'étais assez effrayant, couvert de bleus qui eux-mêmes couvraient d'innombrables cicatrices. Elle étala de la crème sur la quasi-totalité de mon torse et banda mes bras qui saignaient abondamment. M'étant protégé avec, elles avaient reçu le plus gros des dégâts mais je pouvais encore les plier et les déplier sans que cela me fasse trop mal. Je serrai les dents et regardai le mur en face de moi quand j'entendis un reniflement discret. Je tournais aussitôt la tête vers Xion mais ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et la força à relever la tête. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle pleurait. Encore. Dans quel monde s'était-elle fourrée ?

_« - Xion..._

_- Pardonnes-moi Roxas. Je ne voulais pas. Tu le sais bien, je voulais pas. » _

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras et la berça comme on berce un enfant. Après un long moment, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent. Elle murmura si bas que je dus approcher l'oreille pour l'entendre :

_« - Tu sais Roxy, j'ai jamais voulu de tout ça. Mais je pouvais pas faire autrement. Quand j'avais dix ans, mes parents ne pouvaient plus subvenir à nos besoins. L'école j'avais connu deux-trois ans__mais la plupart du temps je traînais dehors en attendant mes parents rentrer__du boulot. Je mendiais __dans la rue pour pouvoir m'acheter un bout de pain. Et un soir quand je suis revenue à la maison, les poches et le ventre vides, il y avait un type qui parlait avec mes parents. J'ai vu beaucoup d'argent passait de ses mains à celles de mes parents. Ils ont tout claqué en une semaine. Six mois plus tard, ce même type est revenu. On avait déménagé, pensant échapper à ce gars. Mes parents n'avaient plus rien, ils avaient acheté de la drogue, un peu de nourriture et beaucoup d'alcool. Ils nous restaient même pas assez pour nous acheter du pain alors je continuais à mendier pour pouvoir survivre._ Sa voix se brisa un peu plus. _J'étais dans la rue quand j'ai entendu__qu'on défonçait la porte. Mes parents se tenaient l'un l'autre juste devant, complètement défoncés. J'ai couru de toutes mes forces et quand je suis arrivée, un type m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux. Putain, droit dans les yeux je te dis ! Et il a tiré.__Six fois. Ensuite il s'est tourné vers moi, le visage couvert du sang de mes parents. Il a voulu me prendre pas le bras, mais je lui ai craché au visage et je suis partie en courant. Je m'attendais à chaque seconde à recevoir une balle dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? J'avais plus de parents et plus de foyer. Tu sais à l'âge que j'avais, le seul truc à faire c'était de faire les trottoirs ou de se battre pour survivre. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis battue. J'ai traîné dans la rue pendant plusieurs mois avant d'aller à l'orphelinat. J'ai pas eu le droit d'y rester après 15 ans. Et c'est là que je suis rentrée dans les gangs, pour pouvoir survivre et me venger. Je veux retrouver ce salopard qui a buté mes parents. Et je le ferais payer, je te promets qu'un jour je le ferais payer. »_

En disant ces mots, Xion avait arrêté de pleurer et parlait d'une voix forte, pleine de détermination. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour la pousser à quitter ce monde plein de violence, je le lisais dans ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Je poussai un discret soupir et me relevai. Je vacillai légèrement mais tînt bon.

_« - Allez viens, gamine. On va faire un tour. »_

Je tenais Xion par le bras, pour lui monter mon soutien mais également pour m'appuyer sur elle. On traversa la planque du chef mais au moment de sortir, Lexaeus nous bloqua le passage.

_« - Interdiction de sortir les gosses, le chef a des embrouilles avec « le gang des filles ». _Il jeta un regard dédaigneux en direction de Xion._ Le temps que ça se calme, on laisse plus sortir les...Faibles. »_

Xion sortit un Hammerli de la ceinture de son jean et pointa le canon sur le front de Lexaeus.

_« - Qui est faible ? »_ cracha la jeune femme au nez du rouquin.

Son regard reflétait la haine qu'elle éprouvait. Et elle ne tressaillit même pas quand celui-ci répliqua, lui enfonçant un flingue dans les côtes :

_« - Les filles comme toi, on aurait dû les foutre à la rue, au moins elles nous rapportent quelque chose ! Pourquoi crois-tu que le chef te garde ? T'es qu'un moyen de pr..._

_- Lexaeus ! Voyons, elle a déjà été corrigé aujourd'hui. Laisse-les partir s'ils le désirent. Sa mort n'est sans doute qu'une question de temps._ Susurra Xemnas derrière nous.

_- Alors laisse-moi en finir avec cette chienne tout de suite._

_-Quand dis-tu Roxas ? Et si nous le laissions s'occuper de Xion ? »_

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'ouvris et refermai la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de réagir. Je tournai la tête vers Xion puis Xemnas et ainsi de suite. Elle resserra sa prise sur son flingue et je pus voir perler une goutte de sueur dans sa nuque. C'est alors que Xemnas lâcha :

_« - Très bien. »_

Mes oreilles explosèrent lorsque j'entendis les détonations. Mon nez me piqua lorsque la poudre se faufila dans mes narines. Mes mains devinrent moites de sueur. Ma langue prit le goût métallique du sang. Et mes yeux se brouillèrent par les larmes.

Xion...


	3. Ne quitte pas le sentier

Je tombai à genoux. Mon cœur m'oppressait douloureusement la poitrine et je peinai à respirer. La seule amie que j'avais pu me faire ne pouvait pas... Non ! C'était impossible ! Et le chef avait laissé faire... sous mes yeux ! Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Comment avais-je pu laisser Lexaeus tuer mon amie sans broncher ? Comment avais-je pu ne rien faire ? J'entendis un rire cristallin parvenir à mes oreilles. Ça y est, son rire si pur venait déjà me hanter. Je me maudirais tous les jours de ma propre lâcheté. Des mains fraîches vinrent se poser sur moi, me caressant les joues du bout des doigts.

_« - Tu verrais ta tête ! »_

Sous mes yeux ébahis, je pouvais nettement voir le visage fin et délicat de Xion apparaître devant moi. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient, rieurs et des gouttes de sang perlaient dans ses cheveux bruns coupés court et coulaient le long de son bras gauche. Je pus apercevoir une blessure sous la manche de son tee-shirt. Je séchais rapidement mes larmes d'un revers de manche rageur et me jetai dans les bras de mon amie. Mais je l'abandonnai rapidement quand elle poussa un petit cri de douleur : je l'avais serré où elle était blessée. Mes yeux désormais secs s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur la scène qui se déroulait derrière Xion. Xemnas la regardait d'un œil froid et cruel et à ses côtés et on pouvait voir Luxord et Xaldin porter le corps à présent inerte de Lexaeus. Il avait reçu une balle en pleine tête, teintant ses cheveux d'un rouge macabre. Suivant mon regard, Xion afficha un air désolé :

_« - J'ai été plus rapide, je me suis décalée et sa balle m'a seulement effleuré le bras. Depuis que je suis arrivé, il voulait ma peau. C'était moi ou lui. Je pouvais pas me permettre de te perdre hein ?!» _

Et elle éclata de rire. Mais elle s'arrêta vite lorsque Xemnas se dirigea vers elle. Je pouvais voir ses épaules se raidir à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour nous rejoindre. Je me redressai et pris la main de Xion dans la mienne. Cette fois, pas question de ne rien faire ! S'il le fallait, je tuerais Xemnas pour la sauver. Et cette main dans la mienne me faisait croire que je pourrais y parvenir. Oui, j'y arriverais. Un jour, je la sauverais. Mon regard se planta résolument dans celui doré du chef. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de nous et parla d'une voix qui me ramena bien vite à la réalité :

_« - Il a été plus faible que toi, Xion. Mais ne t'y trompes pas, tu as tué un de mes hommes sans raison valable et pour cela, tu mérites une peine._

_- Si elle n'avait pas été plus rapide que lui, c'est lui qui l'aurait tué ! C'était de la défense ! »_

J'avais presque crié et je sentis les doigts de Xion pressaient un peu plus les miens. J'étais en colère. Comment Xemnas pouvait-il dire qu'elle était en faute alors que c'était Lexaeus qui l'avait cherché le premier ?

_« - Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Roxas, ça ne te concerne pas. Xion a sorti son arme la première._

_- C'est vrai Roxy, je suis en tort. _Son regard se tourna vers le chef. _J'en suis prête à en assumer les conséquences. Seule. »_

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les yeux dorés de Xemnas aux paroles de la jeune fille. Sa main lâcha la mienne et elle s'avança vers son bourreau, les épaules en arrière et la tête haute. Ses doigts tremblaient quelque peu mais j'admirais son courage. Surtout que nous connaissions tous la terrible réputation et cruauté de notre chef.

_« - Bien, puisque tu es disposée à reconnaître tes fautes, tu vas partir en mission. Suivez-moi. Tout les deux. » _

Je ne pus que retenir mon souffle quand son regard se tourna vers moi : j'avais l'impression d'avoir été transpercé de part en part. Et je repensai à la question que j'avais moi-même pensé à Xion plus tôt : qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

_« - La mission est simple: vous devez déposer le paquet dans le quartier du Crépuscule. »_

Il déplia une carte de notre monde de Kingdom Hearts sur la table. Il était découpé en quatre quartiers. Le plus gros était le quartier Oblivion où le gang des _Argetlam_ y régnait en maître, commandé par Xemnas en personne. Il se situait tout au nord de Kindgom Hearts et s'étalait d'Est en Ouest. Juste en dessous, se trouvait le gang des filles, les _Heartsqueen _qui occupait le quartier de Disney. Heartsqueen était composé de huit filles voulant prouver la force du sexe féminin de ce monde. Et il faut dire qu'elles étaient puissantes, bien que moins nombreuses que nous. Elles ne laissaient passer aucune occasion pour empêcher les projets de Xemnas de voir le jour. Nous n'étions pas encore en guerre contre elles mais les tensions avaient atteint leurs paroxysmes. C'est pour cette raison que Xemnas s'est associé avec le troisième et dernier gang de Kingdom Hearts : Les _Fireflam_. Le chef ne les portait pas dans son cœur, mais le quartier du Crépuscule dans lequel il vivait était situé à un point stratégique : à l'autre bout du monde, permettant ainsi d'encercler Disney s'il le fallait. La dernière parcelle de terre constituait ce qu'on nommait le no man's land, territoire échappant à tout contrôle des gangs. Nous respections un certain accord sous-jacent qui nous autorisait à franchir ce territoire mais pas à nous y établir. Il était situé juste à la droite du quartier Disney, entre _Crépuscule_ et _Oblivion_.

_« - Le paquet est pour les Fireflam. Vous rencontrerez un prénommé Demyx, c'est le bras droit du gang. Il réceptionnera le paquet et vous rentrerez ici. Mais..._

_- Trop simple !_ S'exclama Xion.

_- Mais ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de passer par le chemin habituel, les Heartsqueen surveillent nos moindres faits et gestes. Nous pourrions passer par le no man's land mais j'ai besoin de renseignements sur ce gang pour préparer une offensive. Xion, c'est là que tu interviens. Tu profiteras de ta condition pour les approcher au mieux et me rapporter les renseignements nécessaires. Je veux un rapport complet. Roxas, tu assureras sa sécurité, il faut qu'elle reste en vie. Tout du moins jusqu'à l'accomplissement de sa mission. Lexaeus était sensé diriger une délégation pour Crépuscule mais vous pourrez peut-être m'être plus utile finalement. Roxas, je te charge du paquet, tu pourras le trouver dans la salle voisine. Assures-toi sur ta vie qu'il atteigne sa destination. Vous partirez demain matin à l'aube, vous irez voir Saïx pour qu'il vous donne l'équipement nécessaire. C'est compris ?_

_- Oui chef. »_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte et commencèrent la balade initialement prévue, mais en restant dans le quartier Oblivion. La journée passa assez vite et nous nous couchâmes tôt pour l'expédition du lendemain.

A l'aube, nous étions prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'à rejoindre Saïx. Il était le bras droit des Argetlam et supervisait l'apport en munitions, armes, nourritures et équipements. Xion adorait aller le voir car elle avait un goût certain pour les armes. Pour ma part, tant que ça marchait, je n'étais pas trop regardant. Saïx me tendit un sac rempli du nécessaire : munitions et nourriture. Puis il me donna un semi-automatique, pas plus gros qu'un revolver. J'étais très étonné par sa légèreté. Xion regardait toutes les armes présentes d'un œil critique et son regard s'arrêta sur une arme assez lourde, probablement une mitrailleuse, avec double canon. Saïx suivit son regard et éclata de rire :

_« - Je crains qu'il ne soit trop lourd pour toi demoiselle. Prends plutôt celui-ci, il est tout nouveau. »_

L'arme était allongée et n'était pas très imposante. Xion fut rapidement déçue mais lorsqu'elle y regarda mieux, elle aperçut un triple canon et une option déclenchable de semi-automatique. Elle était sous le charme. Puis, le bras droit nous donna à tout deux une arme blanche pour le corps à corps. Ne restait plus que le paquet et nous étions prêts à partir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les quartiers du boss. L'appréhension me serrait la gorge et j'étais heureux de sentir l'arme battre ma cuisse. Le regard doré, bien que d'une couleur chatoyante, était glacé. Nous nous arrêtâmes au seuil de la porte et Xemnas nous autorisa à entrer par un brusque mouvement de tête.

_« - Roxas, tu te chargeras de transporter le paquet. Pendant votre mission, je ne veux pas que vous en parliez, que vous y fassiez référence ou même que vous ouvrez ce sac. Les Heartsqueen ne doivent surtout pas être au courant du contenu de ce sac-à-dos. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui Xemnas._

_- Xion, tu porteras le sac que Roxas porte en ce moment. N'oublies pas les consignes. Cette mission est de la plus haute importance. Ne me décevez pas. »_

Je donnai mon sac à Xion et me chargeais de celui, beaucoup plus lourd, que Xemnas m'avait confié. Le trajet ne devait pas prendre plus d'une journée si nous passions par le no man's land mais du fait de notre passage dans le quartier Disney, nous en avions pour au moins deux jours... Si nous survivions jusque-là.

Nous traversâmes le quartier Oblivion sans encombre. Même si nous n'étions pas les plus craints du clan, nous portions tout deux la marque de l'appartenance à Argetlam : une aile d'argent retenue par une chaîne du même métal. Je l'avais attaché à un passant de mon jean. Jadis, je la portais autour du cou mais un homme avait -vainement- essayé de m'étrangler avec. Le contact du métal froid me privant d'oxygène est une sensation que je n'oublierais jamais. Xion arborait fièrement ce bijou autour de son cou, malgré mes recommandations. C'était la seule fille à avoir réussi à intégrer le gang. Je me demandais parfois ce qui avait pu la pousser à choisir les Argetlam plutôt que les Heartsqueen, elle aurait pu avoir une meilleure place dans le gang. Mais je ne lui dirais jamais, ne voulant pas la perdre. Elle m'avait appris ce qu'était l'amitié et que le monde dans lequel je vivais n'était pas si noir et elle aimait à croire que les Argetlam était la police et la justice de Kingdom Hearts. Le trajet nous amenant à Disney ne fut pas long mais j'en profitai pour briefer Xion sur les Heartsqueen.

_« - Alors écoutes bien Xion, ça va être important surtout pour ta mission de demain. Le clan est commandé par Kaïri, une fille rousse quelque peu excentrique mais qui régi( ses filles d'une main de fer quand elle le veut. Plus réfléchie, Naminé est une blonde assez calme et distante mais qui conseille très bien Kaïri, surtout quand il s'agit de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Après il y a les membres du clan : Cendrillon, la plus dangereuse. Elle manie avec perfection un lance-flamme, d'où son nom la plus rapide et agile, c'est Belle. Il faut s'en méfier comme la peste, on a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle nous tranche la gorge avec des sortes d'armatures en métal qui lui allonge les ongles d'une dizaine de centimètres chacun. Jasmine manie très bien le cimeterre et est adepte du corps à corps ainsi qu'Aurore et ses dagues très aiguisées. Ne te fies pas à une certaine Alice, elle a un air enfantin et te le fait croire. A ce moment-là, elle en profite pour jeter des cartes en métal qui te pénètrent profondément les chairs. Et elles sont toutes couvertes par Ariel qui se cache généralement sur les toits pour abattre ses cibles d'une flèche._

_- Et comment on peut savoir tout ça sur elles si on a jamais eu aucun contact ? Qu'est-ce que je dois rapporter de plus en renseignements, on en sait déjà pas mal sur elles non ?_

_- Très bonnes questions. Tu dois trouver un point faible chez elles, et nous rapporter un plan de Disney. Ça nous permettrait de lancer une offensive en connaissant le terrain et d'agrandir Oblivion. On connaît toutes ces infos grâce à Saïx._

_- Saïx ?_ s'exclama Xion, étonnée.

_- Oui, il sortait avec une Heartsqueen à l'époque. Elle s'appelait Olette. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui et elle a intégré le gang adverse pour lui ramener le plus d'informations possibles. Lorsqu'il en a eu assez de jouer les amoureux, il l'a tué. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de donner toutes les informations nécessaires à Xemnas. Il paraît qu'il n'a jamais été aussi cruel avec un de ses membres. Depuis, Saïx voue une loyauté et une dévotion sans borne au boss. Et c'est aussi depuis lors que les Heartsqueen s'acharnent à déjouer la puissance et les plans du chef. Voilà tout ce qu'on sait sur les Heartsqueen grâce à Olette. Mais il faudrait plus de renseignements sur Disney pour pouvoir attaquer le quartier et ensuite mettre à genoux Crépuscule. Mais garde ce que je viens de te dire pour toi, ça c'est pas officiel. Et ça doit pas sortir de Argetlam, surtout qu'on on doit offrir le paquet à Fireflam. » _

Et sur ce, nous partîmes d'un grand éclat de rire. Nous étions sur le toit d'un immeuble qui surplombait Oblivion et permettait d'apercevoir une partie de Disney. Il était midi, nous avions marché toute la matinée et nous nous arrêtâmes pour prendre un repas frugal. Le sac que portait Xion était lourd mais je ne pouvais pas échanger notre chargement, ordre du boss. Je me suis donc permis d'allonger la pause pour le midi. Vers quatorze heures, nous repartîmes, avec moins d'entrain tout de fois, pour le quartier Disney. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ma main sur la lame qui me battait la jambe, je serrais convulsivement l'anse du sac que je portais dans mon dos. Une certaine appréhension me nouait l'estomac. J'ordonnai à Xion de se mettre derrière moi pour essayer de la couvrir au mieux en cas d'attaque. Quand tout à coup, une flèche se planta à mes pieds. Blanche-Neige nous avait donc déjà aperçus. Au coin de la rue, je pus apercevoir Kaïri entourée des Heartsqueen qui s'avançait vers nous. La journée risquait d'être longue...


	4. Le Loup rôde dans la forêt

Kaïri s'arrêta à deux mètres de nous, ses poings serrés sur d'énormes poings américains. Les cinq jeunes femmes nous encerclèrent, Xion et moi-même. Naminé, quand à elle, se plaça en retrait, assez près de Kaïri pour lui souffler des indications si besoin, mais assez éloigné pour rester protégée. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche et légère qui laissait voir qu'elle ne portait pas d'armes. J'étais très étonné. Bien qu'elle fût entourée des femmes les plus puissantes de Kingdom Hearts, une telle confiance me laissait pantois. Je ne sortais jamais sans être armé, même sur Oblivion et accompagné des membres du gang le plus puissant de la planète. Je n'avais confiance qu'en Xion, et même en sa présence, je restais constamment armé. Kaïri nous regarda tour à tour et je fus surpris de l'intensité de son regard bleu. Nous portions la même couleur azur et pourtant je ressentais une certaine chaleur dans son regard que personne ne pouvait apercevoir dans le mien. J'avais un regard glacial qui transperçait la plupart de mes ennemis et je suis sur que la dernière chose qu'ils voyaient avant la grande faucheuse, était mon regard bleu qui ne laissait rien paraître. Je portais un regard vide, froid et calculateur.

_« - Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite sur Disney ? _Ironisa Kaïri

- _Nous venons négocier la paix au nom de Xemnas. Nos querelles n'ont que trop duré et nous souhaitons rétablir la paix et l'ordre dans Kingdom Hearts. »_

Ma voix ne tremblait pas et j'énonçais le mensonge concocté par Xemnas comme si c'était la vraie raison de notre traversée sur leur territoire. Cependant, lorsque le chef nous expliqua ce que nous devions leur dire, je restais dubitatif. Et maintenant, en territoire ennemi, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que notre excuse tienne la route. Je voulus mettre ma main dans ma poche pour en sortir le papier que Xemnas nous avait donné, mais une flèche d'Ariel me dissuada de continuer.

_« - Alice, cherche dans sa poche. _ Puis son regard se braqua de nouveau vers moi. J'aperçus Naminé se pencher vers sa chef pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. _Pourquoi êtes venus si peu nombreux pour signer un traité de paix ? Pourquoi Xemnas, le lâche, ne vient-il pas en personne pour me l'annoncer ? Le grand Xemnas a-t-il donc si peur qu'il envoie ses larbins pour faire le sale boulot ? Je ne vois même pas Saïx, son fidèle chien ou encore Lexaeus, son garde du corps, _cracha-t-elle d'un ton sifflant.

_- Je l'ai tué. Lexaeus est mort. »_

Xion parla sur un ton calme, et pourtant, je sentais une grande nervosité émanait d'elle. Elle lançait de fréquents coup d'œil à Kaïri avant que son regard ne revienne sur moi. Xion ne supportait pas qu'on la rabaisse et le terme de « larbin » employé par la chef de gang l'avait mise sur les nerfs. Je redoutai sa réaction dès lors que j'entendis Alice partir d'un grand rire. Mais je décidai de rester de marbre. La meilleure façon de prouver la valeur de Xion aux Heartsqueen était de la laisser faire, à sa manière. Elle pivota sur un pied, posa un genou à terre pour éviter la flèche d'Ariel, et sortit son arme, tout en actionnant la fonction semi-automatique. Je pus remarquer que toutes les jeunes femmes braquèrent leurs armes sur Xion en adoptant une protection défensive pour protéger Kaïri et Naminé. Durant ce temps, je n'avais pas bougé et regardait Naminé avec intensité. Cette dernière observait Xion, la tête légèrement penchée : elle semblait réfléchir. Puis elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Kaïri et celle-ci leva la main. Aussitôt, les membres du gang arrêtèrent de braquer leurs armes sur Xion.

_« - Embarquez-les. »_

Les Heartsqueen nous enlevèrent nos armes et prirent nos sacs. Je laissais faire, ne voulant pas leur faire croire que le sac était de la plus haute importance pour nous. J'étais extrêmement sous pression mais je continuais à graver chaque détail de Disney dans ma mémoire. Mais Kaïri était plus maligne que je ne le pensais : elle nous faisait passer par les routes principales que nous connaissions déjà à Oblivion. Enfin, nous arrivions à ce que je supposais être leur QG : une tente plantée directement dans la terre.

_« - Il y a une lettre dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Elle est signée du chef et renseigne des conditions et de tout les détails sur le traité entre Argetlam et Heartsqueen._

_- Prenez-lui cette lettre et amenez la moi. »_

La lettre me fut retirée et je cherchais toute trace d'expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle la lut. Je n'en trouvai aucune. Elle prit le temps de la relire une deuxième fois, puis la passa à Naminé. Celle-ci la parcourut rapidement. Elle ne glissa pas quelques mots à l'oreille de sa chef comme elle avait l'habitude de faire mais s'adressa directement à moi :

_« - Et pourquoi accepterions-nous votre offre alors que vous avez trahi l'une des nôtres ?_

_- C'est elle qui vous as trahi. Et si vous refusez, ce sera la guerre dans Kingdom Hearts, _dis-je d'une voix calme. _C'est ça ou faire subir peines et souffrances au peuple de ce monde._

_- En effet..._ Kaïri paraissait soucieuse. Son regard déviait souvent vers celui de Xion et je sentais une grande nervosité émanait de cette dernière. Évidemment_, c'est le grand Xemnas qui doit choisir les conditions de ce traité, et comme c'est lui qui le propose, il recevra tout les éloges en maudissant le nom des Heartsqueen. C'est pathétique..._ Elle déchira la lettre et la lança à mes pieds. _Dis à ton chef que je refuse. _»

La tension était à son comble, je sentais l'inquiétude de Xion grandir à vue d'œil et elle jetait de plus en plus de regards fréquents vers Kaïri. Je serrais convulsivement mon poing et sentais des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans mon dos. Je demandai au chef adverse de pouvoir parler avec ma partenaire et celle-ci accepta. Un geste de sa part et les jeunes femmes reculèrent de quelques mètres pour nous laisser seuls. Je me tournai donc vers Xion.

_« - Xion écoutes-moi, il va falloir qu'on parte d'ici, j'ai repéré une sortie d'urgence, je sais pas où elle mène mais on va essayer de passer par là pour s'enfuir. Je dois absolument récupérer le sac alors il faut que tu me fasses une diversion. Et il faut surtout se méfier d'Ariel. Il faut l'éliminer en premier, est-ce que tu as pu garder tes armes de jet ?..._

_- Non, _dit-elle, hésitante.

_- ...C'est pas grave, tu vas pouvoir faire une diversion quand même ? Il faut qu'on récupère un maximum d'affaires si on veut s'en sortir vivant. Je vais te couvrir ne t'inquiètes pas, il restera juste ton flanc droit que je pourrais pas protéger, essaie au maximum de le surveiller. Seulement il va falloir être rapide, je m'occupe du sac..._

_- Roxy... On va se faire tuer._ _Elles sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que nous et elles ont une tireuse ! Rendons-nous à l'évidence, on va mourir._

_- Calmes-toi Xion. Je suis là pour te protéger tu le sais bien. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? T'es toujours en vie depuis le temps non ? Si nous sommes séparés, on se retrouve dans la forêt. Respire un grand coup, _ je lui caressai la joue pour la rassurer, e_t on y va, d'accord ? »_

Je lui serrais tendrement la main pour lui montrer mon soutien. Puis je la serrais très fort en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était le signal. Je me baissais rapidement pour prendre une poignée de terre dans ma main et la lança de toutes mes forces sur le visage d'Ariel. Dans le mille. Elle lâcha son arc pour s'essuyer rageusement les yeux en me traitant de tous les noms. Aussitôt, des flammes vinrent lécher les pieds des deux fuyards. Cendrillon était rapide. Et dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Mais je ne pouvait pas me permettre d'abandonner le sac. Je traversai le rideau de flammes, mes cheveux se raccourcissant dangereusement à ce passage. Je pris le sac et enfonça mon coude dans le visage d'Aurore ce qui me fit entendre un sinistre craquement. Je lui avais sans doute cassé le nez. Je pris une anse du sac, esquiva les nombreuses cartes d'Alice mais ne put contourner le cimeterre de Jasmine. Je sentis du sang s'échapper de la longue balafre que je récoltais dans mon dos. Une soudaine douleur me coupa brusquement le souffle lorsque je balançai le sac sur mon dos mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Je lança mon pied dans un piquet de la tente et ce fut la panique générale. Aussitôt, les flammes de Cendrillon provoquèrent un brasier crachant des nuées de fumée âcre. Je ne pus apercevoir Xion à travers cette fumée, mais ne m'en préoccupait plus. Elle était forte et j'avais confiance en elle. Nous allions nous retrouver. Je le savais. Je courus de toutes mes forces en croyant à chaque instant recevoir une flèche d'Ariel ou une carte d'Alice s'enfonçait dans ma tête.

Lorsque j'eus atteint la lisière de la forêt, mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir. J'enlevai mon sac et lorsque j'effleurais mon dos, ma main se couvrit de sang. J'étais sérieusement atteint. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici en sachant que les Heartsqueen étaient à mes trousses. Je serrais les dents, pris le sac dans mes mains et continuai à marcher. J'eus l'impression de marcher pendant des heures : j'avais le souffle court et chaque bouffée d'oxygène me brûlait les poumons, mon dos me lançait et je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Je mis le sac le long d'un arbre et m'adossa, malgré les douleurs que cela provoquait, contre. Je surveillais le chemin que je venais d'emprunter en espérant que personne ne vienne me surprendre. Je n'étais pas armé, blessé et n'avais plus la force de combattre. Je me pressais un peu plus contre le sac, en faisant cela j'espérais éviter l'hémorragie de la plaie. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me panser, j'espérais simplement que ce moyen de compression fasse de l'effet. J'avais le souffle court et mon esprit commençait sérieusement à s'embrumait. Mes paupières se fermaient à intervalles réguliers mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'endormir. Mais je flanchais et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même.

Bientôt, j'entendis du bruit et aussitôt, mon corps se mit en alerte : mes muscles se contractèrent sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose. Mais mon esprit ne s'était pas encore totalement réveillé : je sentais la fièvre me brûler et me vider de toute conscience. Mais les bruits que j'entendais se rapprochaient de plus en plus et une faible lueur de conscience prit le dessus. Mes yeux étaient brouillés et j'avais du mal à apercevoir quelque chose. Mais je suis sur d'une chose, on me prit mon sac et je hurlai quand il frotta violemment contre ma plaie. Lorsque je levai les yeux vers la personne qui prenait mon sac, je pus apercevoir un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos. Des yeux d'une couleur chatoyante mais qui, en réalité, vous terrifiait. J'eus l'impression de ses cheveux qui me frôlèrent le visage.

_« - Où t'en vas-tu donc avec un tel chargement mon petit ?_

_- … je... le sac... non... Fireflam... Rendez-le... moi... »_

Et je sombrais dans l'inconscience...

_« - REVEILLES-TOI ! Roxas, je t'en supplie ! Pitié, fais que tu sois pas mort !_

_- Mmmh..._

_- Roxy !_ Cria littéralement Xion dans mes oreilles. _Où est le sac ? Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?_

_- Écoutes moi bien Xion_, maintenant, j'étais totalement réveillé,_ c'est... je crois bien que c'est Xemnas qui m'a pris le sac, je comprends plus rien. J'ai le dos qui me brûle, je peux pas bouger._

_- Chuuuuut. Calmes-toi Roxy. Je t'ai apporté ce qu'il fallait pour te soigner et pour te protéger,_ dit-elle en sortant bandages, crèmes, fils, aiguilles et armes de son sac. _J'ai réussi à récupérer nos affaires lorsque tu as cassé la tente des Heartsqueen. Je vais aller à la poursuite de notre chef et lorsque tu iras mieux, tu me rejoindras d'accord ?_

_- Mais Xion, tu peux pas t'en sortir toute seule..._

_- Contrairement à toi, je suis indemne,_ souria-t-elle, victorieuse. »

Je ne pus que grimacer. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle me recousit. La blessure m'avait fait moins mal que ses points de suture. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle m'embrassa sur la joue, renfila son sac sur ses épaules et partit en courant. Mais elle avait oublié de me redonner des armes. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'évanouir fut :

_La traque a commencée._

Mais je ne savais plus si Xion en était la proie ou si les Heartsqueen en étaient les chasseurs...


	5. Ne traine pas en chemin

Un nouveau chapitre plusieurs mois après le précédent, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai des horaires plus "malléables" et beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire. Enfin ! Comme j'ai plus de temps, je vais continuer à écrire autant que je pourrais pour vous faire moins attendre chers lecteurs.  
Merci à tous d'avoir le courage de me suivre malgré mes longues attentes. Mais je promet de finir cette histoire coute que coute !  
Si vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec Le Petit Chaperon Rouge dans ce chapitre c'est normal. Cela a un rapport plus ou moins indirect avec cette histoire.  
Petite note : vous remarquerez que les titres sont des extraits de l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Un grand merci à Nellia, ma bêta qui continue à me corriger malgré que je fasse éternellement la même faute ! ( je hais le passé simple ). Merci également à Lovedei, Miho-chan, Arum et Miss Manga d'avoir laissé une review. Particulièrement à Katae pour m'avoir mis en fanfic favorite. Merci à LeFantomeDesFanfic, Arum, Lovedei et Kana Onoa de me suivre.  
Enfin bref, merci à tous !

* * *

Je me levai douloureusement, prenant appui sur l'arbre auquel j'étais adossé. La douleur irradiait dans tout mon corps. Mon sang pulsait sur toute la longueur de ma cicatrice. Je me décidai à bouger et marchai pendant une dizaine de minutes. Mais bientôt, ce furent des sueurs froides qui remplacèrent cette douloureuse sensation. Et je préférais de loin la douleur à ces voix criardes et puissantes mais pourtant bien féminines que j'entendais au loin.

_« - Il y a du sang sur cette parcelle de mousse ! Il a du s'adosser à cet arbre. On va bientôt le coincer les filles ! » _

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'emballer dans un rythme frénétique qui m'obligea à haleter. J'allais mourir, dans cette forêt supposément en territoire neutre, à la merci d'un gang féminin qui haïssait celui auquel j'appartenais. Je tournai vivement sur moi-même, cherchant désespérément une quelconque issue de secours ou une aide inopinée. J'entendis les voix se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Je fis donc la seule chose me permettant de me sauver : monter dans un arbre. Mais un risque majeur existait : celui de me retrouver nez à nez avec Ariel. Celle-ci se déplaçait souvent de branche en branche quelques mètres en avant des autres filles pour assurer leur sécurité grâce à son arc. Et si je restais trop longtemps à vu, Alice ou Cendrillon pouvait à tout moment me tuer d'un seul geste grâce à leurs armes longue portée. Je restai indécis quelques instants et cela me fut fatal : les filles furent sur moi en quelques secondes à peine. Des flammes vinrent aussitôt lécher le bout de mes chaussures. Ma plaie me faisait atrocement souffrir mais je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de faire abstraction de la douleur et de me battre. Mes années d'entraînement reprirent le dessus et je devint celui qu'on m'avait imposé d'être : un membre du gang le plus puissant de Kingdom Hearts : Les Argetlam. Je reculai pour éviter le lance-flamme, me pliai en deux pour éviter le poing de Kaïri et reçut une estafilade sur la joue suite à une carte d'Alice. Je sortis mon arme blanche laissée par Xion de la poche arrière de mon pantalon et me jetai aussitôt sur la chef du gang. Elle me faisait littéralement froid dans le dos, mais si je voulais l'affaiblir, il me fallait frapper fort. Je doutais sincèrement d'en réchapper vivant et c'est pourquoi je décidais d'atteindre directement la chef.

Lors de la bataille, je reçus de nombreuses blessures, certaines plus sérieuses que d'autres mais toutes sans gravité vitale. Je me défendis bec et ongles pour survivre le plus longtemps possible. Ma seule lueur d'espoir était le retour de Xion pour essayer de m'en sortir. Mais aucune trace de ses grands yeux bleus nul part. Les filles de Heartsqueen étaient vraiment des garces ! Elles profitaient de chaque moment d'inattention de ma part pour me porter un coup. Mon corps était couvert d'égratignures, peu profondes mais d'où le sang coulait quand même. Elles ne voulaient sans doute pas m'affaiblir mais me garder en vie pour me soutirer des informations sur les Argetlam. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que j'avais déjà subi des séances de torture organisées par Xemnas lui-même pour faire apprendre à son gang les rudiments de « l'Art du silence ». Mon corps en gardait encore les blessures et mon esprit des marques indélébiles qui s'exprimaient quelques fois dans mon regard et dans mes rêves. Plus le temps passait et moins je croyais en mon avenir et mes chances de survie. Je n'avais encore porté aucun coup à Kaïri, les filles la protégeant hargneusement. Je décidai alors un coup de force : lorsque je lançai mon bras pour la énième fois vers la chef des Heartsqueen, les filles resserrèrent leur défense. Je déviai alors très vite mon geste d'une torsion du poignet. La lame glissa donc vers le ventre d'une membre du gang. Lorsque je sentis la lame s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans la chair, je mis tout mon poids dans cette lame et la remonta vers le foie. Vu la quantité de sang qui giclait de la plaie, j'avais atteint mon but. Mon bras était recouvert de ce liquide rougeâtre et visqueux. Jasmine n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper. Elle mourut dans les bras d'Ariel en quelques secondes. Je n'aimais pas faire souffrir mes victimes. Les Heartsqueen me lancèrent un regard haineux et je pus lire dans leur yeux que toute décision de me laisser en vie venait de s'évanouir en même temps que le dernier soupir de Jasmine. Kairï leva la main et les membres du gang suspendirent leurs gestes en cours :

_« - Il est à moi. Retenez-le. » _

Les filles se jetèrent sur moi et réussirent à me maîtriser en quelques minutes. La haine que je leur inspirais décuplait leur force et elles me mirent à genoux, pieds et poings liés. Kaïri s'avança et me toisa en réajustant son poing américain. Et elle frappa. D'abord au visage, puis, quand il devînt trop tuméfié pour continuer, elle explora mon corps avec ses mains de fer. Plus elle frappait et plus le sang jaillissait des mes récentes coupures. J'avais l'impression que les gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de mon corps représentaient ma vie qui s'écoulait lentement loin de moi. Je ne sais combien de temps je supportais cette torture mais je ne lui fis pas la joie d'émettre un seul son. En torture, j'avais connu pire. Par contre, Kaïri, elle, hurlait à pleins poumons. Je ne saisissais pas le sens de toutes ses paroles et bientôt, mes yeux se voilèrent et la tête me tourna. Un détail me troublait : je ne ressentais plus la douleur. Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard bleu de Kaïri où je pus lire le désarroi et l'inquiétude. Je ne percevais plus la douleur intense qui accompagnait ses gestes parce qu'elle ne me frappait plus. Elle me donna un coup de pied aussi violent qu'inattendu et je m'écroulai sur le sol. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres :

_« - Je te tuerais ! »_

Et partit en courant. La dernière chose que je pus apercevoir furent deux points de jade dans une mer flamboyante.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux... pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière vive m'avait brûlé les yeux. Je sentis aussitôt mon corps douloureux et mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines et ne pus retenir un gémissement. Aussitôt, j'entendis de l'agitation autour de moi, le bord d'un verre vînt se poser sur mes lèvres et j'entrouvris la bouche d'instinct pour en boire le contenu. Le goût amer de la boisson me fit aussitôt tousser et je recrachais la moitié de ce qu'on me forçait à avaler. J'entendis clairement un soupir agacé qui me vrilla les tympans. J'étais encore fragile. On me reposa le verre sur les lèvres mais je détournai la tête pour ne pas boire. Je ne boirais rien sous la contrainte. L'homme ou la femme derrière le récipient n'insista pas mais je sentis une piqûre dans mon bras. Je grognai et ouvris les yeux. La seule chose que je pus observer avant de m'évanouir fut de nouveau cette mer rouge où voguait deux magnifiques émeraudes.

* * *

Je flottais au-dessus de mon corps, comme transporté sur un nuage. Mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Ni mon corps, ni les sensations que celui-ci me procurait. J'étais étrangement serein. Je regardais tout autour de moi mais ne vis qu'une immense étendue blanche. Du blanc. Partout. Rien d'autre. Quand soudain, tout bascula. Le blanc se zébra de rouge, faisant éclater cette sérénité si paisible. Puis cefut la chute. Interminable. Je tombais, ignorant toutes les lois de la gravité. Plus je descendais et plus mon environnement se teintait de rouge. Est-ce que je saignais ? Pourtant non. Je tournais sur moi-même affolé. J'avais l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient passées sans que ma chute ne s'arrête. Je ne voyais que ce rouge flamboyant, incandescent autour de moi. Il avait empli mon champ de vision, me faisant tourner la tête. Puis soudain, deux iris ardents remplirent mon champ de vision. Ils étaient d'une couleur verte, comme celle d'une eau trouble. Qui vous happe l'âme. J'étais irrévocablement englouti dans ces yeux verdoyants. Je hurlai.

* * *

Je sentis qu'on me ceinturais pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je me débattis avec encore plus d'ardeur. Mais je ne tînt pas longtemps et abandonnai très vite. Je sentis alors la pression se relâcher significativement autour de moi. Je sentais des bras forts m'enserrer et leur chaleur se transmettre à moi. C'était agréable. J'avais presque envie de me laisser aller et de ne plus rien ressentir, vivre éternellement dans ses bras, quels qu'ils soient. Presque. La chaîne des Argetlam que je portai à mon cou -ce détail me troubla- me rappela durement à la réalité. Je me redressai vivement, ouvris les yeux et envoyai un coup de poing dans ce qui me semblait être le visage de l'inconnu. Je l'atteignis au niveau du menton. Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière et il tomba de la chaise où il était assis. Je m'extirpai de mon lit en arrachant une perfusion et regardai tout autour de moi pour trouver une quelconque sortie. Je ne trouvai qu'une porte et me jetai dans sa direction. Mais l'homme que j'avais frappé fut plus prompt que moi et je me cognai durement contre son corps. Il était bien plus grand que moi. Il prit mes deux poignets dans ses mains, me tordis les bras dans le dos et força de tout son poids, m'obligeant à me mettre à genoux. Il me plaqua au sol, appuyant sur mes membres inférieurs pour éviter toute rébellion. Et c'est seulement lorsque je sentis son genou remonter au niveau de mon entrejambe que je remarquais que j'étais nu. Entièrement et complètement nu. J'arrêtai de gesticuler et me laissais faire. Malgré toutes mes séances d'entraînement, cette partie du corps restait la plus sensible.

_« - Bah alors mon chaton, on a perdu sa hargne ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que... ? »_

Je recommençai à me débattre.

_« - Sora ! Hé ! Calmes-toi ! Sora ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Tu me reconnais plus mon chaton ? _

_- ..._

_- En tout cas, tendance ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Le brun t'allait mieux mais le blond ça va aussi. T'as pas pris une ride. Toujours une tête de gamin pas vrai chaton ? » _

Et sur ce, il éclata de rire. Il se releva et me tendis une main, un sourire, que je trouvais complètement niais, collé au visage. Je regardai sa main d'un œil noir et m'assis par terre, regardant obstinément le mur devant moi. Je ne connaissais pas la gêne de la nudité et apparemment lui non plus. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, me rendant mal-à-l'aise. Ses yeux me troublaient plus que de raison.

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sora ? T'es tout bizarre. »_

Je tournai brusquement la tête et le regardai haineusement :

_« - Ta gueule, moi c'est Roxas. Sora est mort connard ! »_

* * *

_« - Chef ! Une confrontation entre les Heartsqueen et un membre des Argetlam que je n'avais jamais croisé se passe dans la forêt du Crépuscule. Kaïri a l'air de vraiment en vouloir à ce mec. Elles sont en train de s'acharner dessus. _

_- Merci Demyx. On va aller jeter un coup d'œil pour voir de quoi il retourne. » _

Je me levai de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Par chance, nous étions à l'orée du Crépuscule pour affaires : nous n'avions que quelques minutes de marche pour atteindre le lieu de l'affrontement. Après une dizaine de minutes, je me glissai furtivement derrière un arbre pour observer passivement ce qu'il se passait. Je ne savais pas que ce l'Argetlam avait fait à Kaïri, mais les filles s'acharnaient à le vider lentement de toute son énergie. Le pauvre gars essayait vainement d'atteindre la chef. Sans succès. Je détaillai le visage des Heartsqueen pour ensuite m'attarder sur l'inconnu. Je ne le voyais que de dos. Son tee-shirt était imbibé de sang, révélant une entaille assez profonde qui suivait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Le pauvre gars était bien courageux de lutter encore. Je souris férocement. On reconnaissait bien ici un membre des Argetlam. Soudain, il détourna son arme en faisant pivoter légèrement son corps. Je pus entrapercevoir son visage. Putain qu'il était jeune ! Il avait mis toute son énergie dans ce coup et on pouvait distinctement voir ses jambes trembler sous l'effort. Jasmine s'effondra au sol mouillant le sol de son propre sang. Puis Kaïri hurla et frappa. Encore et encore. Et pourtant, il ne pipait mot. Ce gars m'impressionnait. Je levai la main pour signifier notre départ à Demyx, cette histoire ne nous concernait pas, quand un poing au visage fit tourner la tête de l'individu, je suspendis mon geste. Ces yeux d'un bleu intense, presque dérangeant, firent remonter en moi une kyrielle de souvenirs que j'entrepris aussitôt de refouler loin de moi. Cette époque était révolue. Et pourtant, _Il _était bien là. Ces yeux me torturaient depuis tellement de temps... Je levai le bras et fermai le poing, signalant ainsi à Demyx de m'attendre. Puis je sortis à découvert. Je savais que mon ami ne m'approuvait pas, mais je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de cet individu à tête blonde et aux yeux si singuliers. Lorsque je me montrai aux yeux de Kaïri, celle-ci arrêta de suite son geste, me regardant d'un air hargneux. Je levai la tête et croisai les bras sur mon torse, en posture de défi. Kaïri amorça un poing, mais je la vis hésiter.

_« - Nous nous étions mis d'accord Kaïri. Laisse-le moi et je te le redonnerai s'il ne m'apporte rien. Il ne te donnera rien si tu le tues. » _

Je jouais gros sur ce coup mai je voulais absolument parler à cet individu et revoir ses yeux. J'avais les mains crispés, et je n'aurais pas hésité à dégainer. Kaïri donna un grand coup de pied à son ennemi qui tomba à terre et siffla entre ses dents :

_« - Je te tuerais ! » _

Puis elle fila, abandonnant là le corps complètement amoché de l'Argetlam. Je m'approchai de lui et je pus apercevoir cette mer immense avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Je fis signe à Demyx d'aller chercher de quoi le transporter et pressai du mieux que je pouvais sa plaie au dos pour empêcher l'hémorragie de continuer. Il allait devoir s'accrocher s'il voulait survivre. Il avait des plaies sur tout le corps et du sang s'écouler par de multiples endroits. Bientôt, Demyx fut de retour avec un brancard et nous transportions donc cet « inconnu » dans nos quartiers pour le sauver.

Le médecin mis plus de douze heures à recoudre, stériliser, panser, découper, résorber et je ne sais quoi d'autre les plaies de ce blond. Je ne dormis pas durant toute cette demi-journée et ne m'occupai pas des affaires qui nous avaient amené au bord de Crépuscule. Je _devais _savoir s'il survivrait. Après une demi-journée sur le billard et trois jours dans l'inconscience, mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Même mon fidèle bras droit et ami, Demyx, ne pouvait m'approcher. Lorsque le médecin m'annonça qu'il vivrait et qu'il allait reprendre conscience dans quelques heures, je le remerciai maladroitement et le congédia, lui intimant de se reposer pour résorber les immenses cernes qui ornaient ses yeux. Je restais au chevet de ce blond jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. J'essayais de le faire boire, comme l'avait dit le docteur mais il faillit s'étrangler. Je reportai alors le verre à ses lèvres mais il détourna la tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore trop faible. Je lui administrai alors un sédatif, lui permettant ainsi de récupérer.

Il s'agita dans son sommeil et à son réveil, il hurlais et gesticulais comme un fou. Je dus le ceinturer pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Il se calma et je pus de nouveau voir ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Maintenant, j'en étais sur. C'était bien _lui_. Je le sentis se détendre et se laissai aller dans mes ras. J'eus une bouffée de tendresse et l'attirai un peu plus contre moi. Soudain, je reçus un coup de poing dans le menton qui me fit tomber à la renverse. Il avait bien visé le salaud ! En le voyant se lever, je me jetai en avant et lui bloquai le passage de mon corps. Plus grand que lui, il s'écrasa contre moi. Je pris ses deux poignets dans mes mains, lui tordis les bras dans le dos et força de tout mon poids, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Je le plaquai au sol, appuyant sur ses membres inférieurs pour éviter toute rébellion. Je remontai un genou au niveau de son entrejambe, lui intimant ainsi de se calmer. Ce qu'il fit.

_« - Bah alors mon chaton, on a perdu sa hargne ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que... ? »_

Il recommença à se débattre.

_« - Sora ! Hé ! Calmes-toi ! Sora ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Tu me reconnais plus mon chaton ? _

_- ..._

_- En tout cas, tendance ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Le brun t'allait mieux mais le blond ça va aussi. T'as pas pris une ride. Toujours une tête de gamin pas vrai chaton ? »_

Et sur ce, j'éclatai de rire. Il y avait toujours eu un soupçon d'innocence chez Sora que je retrouvais enfin. Et j'aimais à l'appeler chaton pour le faire enrager. Je me relevai et lui tendis une main, un sourire collé au visage. Il regarda ma main d'un œil noir et s'assit par terre, regardant obstinément le mur devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné par sa nudité et moi non plus. Je m'accroupis à côté de moi et le fixai pendant plusieurs minutes, le rendant mal-à-l'aise. Ses yeux me troublaient plus que de raison.

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sora ? T'es tout bizarre. »_

Il tourna brusquement la tête et me regarda haineusement :

_« - Ta gueule, moi c'est Roxas. Sora est mort connard ! »_

Mon monde s'écroula.

* * *

Cette dernière partie est quelque peu spéciale car du POV d'Axel. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Une petite review ? :3


	6. Laisse moi en vie

Bonne lecture cher lecteurs !  
Et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont ! Non, cette phrase n'est pas pour dégouter tout le monde qui ne le sont pas et pour me vanter d'être en vcances car je ne suis pas en vacances ! C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Et un grand merci à ma Bêta qui remarquera que j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts sur cette fout*e faute que je fais depuis la création de cette histoire !

* * *

Je regardai le visage de cet inconnu se décomposer. Alors comme ça, il avait connu mon frère ? Mais de quel droit l'appelait-il « chaton » ? Cela me mettait hors de moi. Je voyais cet homme, musclé et viril, tomber à genoux et se prendre la tête entre les mains. Je ne sus pourquoi mais je sentis une colère sourde gronder en moi. Quels rapports entretenaient-ils ? Pourquoi je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet homme aux cheveux flamboyants ? Qui était-il par rapport à mon frère ? Mais cette colère se dissipa bien vite lorsque je vis des larmes perler dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ce type me faisait presque pitié.

_« - Pourquoi tu chiales ? Il est mort il y a des années, ton deuil a déjà du être fait depuis le temps. Et puis d'où tu connais Sora ? »_

Cependant, il ne me répondit pas et m'ignora totalement. Je me relevai donc et pris les vêtements mis à ma disposition : un jean clair et une chemise bleue foncé. Je laissai les premiers boutons détachés pour que l'on puisse voir mon aile d'argent. Je jetai un regard en direction de l'homme et remarquai son corps pris de soubresauts. J'étais un Argetlam. J'avais fait mon deuil il y a des années déjà et je n'exprimais plus aucune émotion. Qui était-il pour pleurer ainsi ? N'était-il pas un homme ?

_« - Franchement t'es qui pour chialer comme un môme ? »_

Il essuya rageusement les larmes d'un revers de main, se releva et planta ses grand yeux larmoyants dans les miens avant de m'annoncer, d'une voix forte malgré son état :

_« - Je m'appelle Axel. Je suis le chef des Fireflam. Bienvenue sur Crépuscule. Rassures-toi tu n'es plus dans la forêt mais bien dans le quartier du même nom. Anciennement, cette forêt nous appartenait mais nous l'avons perdu après la guerre. Ensuite le traité sur la neutralité a été signé et nous avons définitivement perdu le territoire. »_

J'avais donc devant moi le chef des Fireflam auquel je devais rendre le sac... Le sac ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je le cherchais autour de moi et me rappelais qu'on me l'avait pris lors de ma traversée en forêt :

_« - J'avais un sac dans la forêt. Où est-ce qu'il est ? Quelqu'un l'a retrouvé ? Je devais te le ramener au nom de... »_

Tout d'un coup, tout me revint en mémoire. Les cheveux argentés, la forêt, la douleur, le sac... Xemnas me l'avait volé ?! Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu me le prendre ? Encore un de ses coup fourré pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et maintenant, je ne savais plus comment justifier ma présence en ces lieux. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais la refermai aussitôt. S'il ne m'avait pas encore attaqué, je pouvais m'estimer en relative sécurité. Je pouvais rester ici mais je ne lui ferais jamais confiance. C'est pourquoi j'exigeais :

_« - Je veux une arme. Un couteau fera même l'affaire. Mais si je dois partir, il faut que je puisse me défendre._

_- Tu ne pars pas, tu restes là. Tes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries et il te faudra plusieurs jours encore pour que ta plaie se referme dans le dos. Mais tant que tu es là, pas question de porter une arme sur mon territoire._

_- Je ne resterais pas ici. J'étais venu apporter un sac, on me l'a volé dans la forêt. Il faut que j'aille le récupérer avant que Xemnas n'exige une réponse. Et pour ça, je veux une arme. »_

Je fis un pas vers la porte, mais une fois de plus, je fus retenu. Je levai les yeux pour les ancrer dans son regard flamboyant. J'en eus le souffle coupé et je compris la signification de Fireflam. Ce n'était pas par rapport à sa chevelure de feu, mais bien dû à l'intensité de son regard. Celui-ci transperçait tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Je fus incapable d'exprimer mon vœu de partir, ni celui de posséder une arme. J'étais comme pétrifié. Il avança d'un pas et je pus sentir son souffle caresser timidement ma joue, ses vêtement frôlant les miens. Son visage s'approcha dangereusement du mien. J'avais le corps tendu comme un arc, n'osant esquisser le moindre geste. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, eut l'air d'hésiter... et je sentis une aiguille transpercer ma peau au niveau du bras. Les seules choses que je vis avant de m'effondrer fut son sourire narquois et ses lèvres qui formaient la phrase : « Dors bien mon chaton ». Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Lorsque mes paupières se soulevèrent, je me sentais quelque peu ankylosé et douloureux. Je voulus soulever mon bras mais remarquai que j'étais attaché au lit. Je me trouvai dans la même pièce qu'à mon réveil en compagnie du chef du gang. A son souvenir, je n'eus d'autre envie que de l'étriper. Il m'avait berné ! Je tirai sur mes liens comme un démené. Même mes jambes étaient entravées ! Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, le regard fou. Il n'était nulle part. Je criai :

_« - Montres-toi ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Lâches-moi ! Je t'interdis de me retenir ici prisonnier, c'est un affront aux Argetlam et tu t'en mordras les doigts quand Xemnas sera au courant ! » _

Une douleur aiguë traversa mon dos, longeant les contours de ma plaie et je ne pus éviter de lâcher un cri étranglé, étouffant mes protestations. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir et des pas précipités. Un homme en blouse blanche se pencha vers moi et me demanda d'une voix calme :

_« - Où est-ce que vous avez mal ? Votre douleur s'évalue à combien ? » _

Je lui jetai un regard noir et serrai les dents. Hors de question que je lâche ne serait-ce qu'une parole à un membre de ce gang de fou. La sueur commença à perler à mon front à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait. Je me cambrai le plus possible pour éviter que mes vêtements ne frottent mon dos car cela me brûlait plus de que raison. Lorsque le médecin le remarqua, il se dirigea vers la porte, aboya quelques ordres que je ne compris pas et bientôt, plusieurs personnes le rejoignirent. Quatre personnes entrèrent et elles se mirent chacune aux extrémités de mes membres, là où j'étais enchaîné. Ils s'affairèrent quelques secondes sur les liens, puis je sentis qu'on me libérait. Content que l'on est pu accéder à ma demande, je jetai mes jambes en dehors du lit mais ne put faire un geste. Le docteur lança :

_« - Tenez-le bien. Il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer. »_

A la place des liens, je sentis aussitôt une autre entrave sur mon corps : celle de mains humaines. J'étais affaibli, courbaturé, douloureux et seul contre quatre personnes. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Malgré ça, je me débattis. Que me voulait-on à la fin ? Lorsque j'entendis _sa _voix, symbole de trahison pour moi, je bataillais encore plus.

_« - Docteur, que faut-il faire ? »_

Je n'entendis pas la réponse car étouffée par le grognement sourd d'un de mes tortionnaires à qui j'avais réussi à mettre un coup. Mais sitôt que j'eus le bras quelque peu libre, ses mains revinrent le plaquer avec force sur le lit. La force conjuguée de ces quatre hommes me maintenait cloué au lit et le frottement des draps sur mes vêtements et donc, sur mon dos, me firent grogner de douleur. Puis de rage quand sa voix résonna de nouveau :

_« - On peut pas lui administrer un sédatif ?_

_- Il a déjà eu une dose massive dans le sang en très peu de temps et je crains que son corps ne sature après une nouvelle dose, ne serait-ce que minime. Il me faut garder une marge de manœuvre pour pouvoir lui administrer des antalgiques et ça ne ferait plus très bon ménage avec d'autres sédatifs, chef._

_- Très bien. Tenez-le fermement, il va se débattre durant toute l'opération et je doute qu'il soit très enclin à vous aider. »_

Évidemment que je n'étais pas enclin à les aider ! Et quelle était donc l'opération qu'il voulait me faire subir ? Ma rage décupla a force mais pas assez pour me libérer. Je ne comprenais toujours rien à ce qu'il se passait mais la réponse me fut apportée lorsque je sentis les doigts frais d'Axel s'affairer sur le boutons de ma chemise, frôlant ainsi ma peau mise à nue. Soudain je pris peur. La violence je connaissais et je supportais. Mais pour quelle raison autre que sexuelle voulaient-ils me déshabiller ? La chemise que je portais fut coupée pour éviter qu'on ne me lâche les bras. Lorsque le ciseau s'affaira à faire subir le même sort à mon jean, je me débattis comme un diable mais ils employèrent alors la manière forte, déchirant mon jean. Une première déchirure me mit la jambe droite à découvert, puis une seconde dévoila la gauche jusqu'à la hanche. Une dernière atteignit la couture de l'entrejambe et je me sentais ridicule d'avoir peur. Si je devais subir des assauts sexuels, qu'il en soit ainsi. La torture ne pouvait être pire et ce serait un simple mauvais moment à passer. Les ciseaux accomplirent la fin du travail et toutes les coutures furent déchiquetées. J'étais nu et à leur merci mais je continuais à me débattre. Un Argetlam n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. La voix d'Axel résonna, fiévreuse et impatiente :

_« - Mettez le sur le ventre et attachez le. » _

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine, et bientôt, je fus mis sur le ventre et rattaché au lit. J'en avais presque oublié ma douleur. Presque. Car lorsque le médecin arracha les vêtements qui avaient collé à ma plaie, je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur et je compris enfin. Il n'était nulle question de sexe ici mais de commodité. J'avais été mis dans cette position pour éviter que cela me fasse du mal on avait retiré mes vêtements pour qu'ils ne frottent pas à ma plaie. Un rire nerveux s'étrangla dans ma gorge lorsque je sentis une main mettre une pommade sur ma plaie. Aussitôt, le feu qui y régnait se calma et je me détendis un peu. Je levai les yeux sur ce qui m'entourait et m'aperçut qu'il ne restait dans la pièce qu'Axel et le médecin. Je remuai prudemment les mains et les pieds et poussa un soupir lorsque je sentis les liens sur ma peau. Un drap fut mis sur mes jambes jusqu'à la cambrure des mes reins. Le médecin m'adressa quelques mots avant de partir :

_« - C'est pour votre bien que nous vous avons mis sur le ventre. Pour la prochaine fois, il serait préférable que vous coopériez pour plus de facilité. Je ne veux que votre guérison et il est plus facile d'y arriver lorsque les deux partis sont d'accord. Vous comprenez? »_

Je détournai le regard et il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du chef. Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête et scruta mon dos d'un intense regard. Lorsque le docteur fut parti, Axel s'assit sur une chaise et s'installa près du lit, à côté de ma tête.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Ça t'as pas suffit de me garder ici ? Tu veux en plus jouer les bons samaritains en me soignant pour ou contre mon gré ? (bah ça c'est lui qui sait, pk il lui pose la question ? ) Ou alors ça t'amuses de voir un membre d'un gang adverse en position de faiblesse sur ton territoire ? Tu me soignes pour mieux me torturer c'est ça ? Je te préviens, je dirais rien. J'ai subi beaucoup plus de tortures que tu ne peux l'imaginer pour éviter de me faire parler et tu ne tiras rien de moi. Si tu veux vérifier mes dires, vas-y. Je suis à ta merci. »_

J'avais parlé d'une voix ironique en agitant mes liens sur la dernière phrase. J'avais le goût amère de la défaite dans la bouche. J'étais à des kilomètres de chez moi, à la merci d'un chef de gang adverse et de plus, je n'avais pas pu faire la mission qui m'avait été confiée d'accomplir. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et fermai les yeux. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pris le temps de dormir convenablement ? Certainement depuis la mort de mon grand frère. Je sombrai doucement dans le sommeil. Cette folle nuit resurgit à ma mémoire pour ponctuer mon sommeil de cauchemars et je rouvris brutalement les yeux, la respiration haletante. Axel, toujours assis sur sa chaise, voyant cela, se leva précipitamment :

_« - Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Je vais chercher le médec.._

_- C'est bon calmes-toi, j'ai mal nulle part. J'ai... J'ai mal dormi c'est tout. Fais pas chier et casses-toi ! » _

Puis je me souvînt du contenu de mon rêve et décidai d'interroger Axel, qui s'était rassis, visiblement rassuré :

_« - Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Sora ? Qui es-tu pour lui ? Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? Comment ça se fait que tu savais pas qu'il était mort ? _

_- Je savais que je te devrais des explications,_ soupira-t-il._ Mais avant cela, je voudrais savoir comment il est mort et quand. Et quelles sont tes relations avec chaton. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant un Argetlam._

_- Je suis son petit-frère. »_

Sa réaction eut le mérite de me faire sourire : son visage s'était décomposé dans un masque d'incrédulité et il avait l'air si niais en ce moment qu'on aurait eu du mal à le faire passer pour le chef des Fireflam. Quelques secondes plus tard, son air redevint sérieux et il poursuivit :

_« - Je comprends d'où vient la ressemblance. J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère... Mais dis-moi, quand de quoi et pourquoi est-il mort ? _

_- Je te dirais rien tant que je saurais pas tout ce qui te lie à mon frère._

_- Je m'en doutais. Très bien. _Il s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise avant de continuer. _ Sora et moi, on se connaît depuis tout petit. A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu sans lui. Ta mère et la mienne étaient de très bonnes amies et on fut élevé quasiment ensemble. On a vraiment grandi ensemble. On a commencé par quelques vols à l'étalage puis par voler les passants et leur argent ensemble. Rien de vraiment concret. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que la mère de Sora... Et la tienne donc, mourut à l'âge de ses neuf ans. Sora me répétait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve beaucoup d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. L'innocence nous avait quitté. Alors on a parlé au seul garçon de l'école qui se vantait de toucher un max en faisant presque rien. On ne l'aimait pas mais on avait pas le choix. _

_- Xemnas..._ Soufflai-je

_- Exact. Il nous expliqua que ce qu'on devait faire été très simple : porter des petits sacs de vitamines -du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait- à travers Oblivion. Je pouvais pas laisser Sora faire ce travail tout seul, alors on l'a fait comme d'habitude, à deux. C'est vrai que c'était très simple. On s'est jamais fait choper. Ça a duré trois ans. Alors Xemnas nous as donné plus de sacs, des plus lourds aussi. On a rapidement jeté un coup d'œil dedans et ce qu'on y avait vu nous avait stupéfaits. C'était des munitions, des kilos de munitions. On est allé déposer le sac à l'endroit convenu et on est parti voir Xemnas. Livrer des vitamines d'accord, mais des munitions, il en était hors de question. Il s'en est suivi une violente dispute. On est parti un an de ce magouillage. Mais voyant que le fric rentrait plus dans la maison, ton père a décidé de se barrer. Du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de mot ni rien. Il est tout simplement parti. Sora avait alors treize ans. J'avais demandé à ma mère de l'accueillir à la maison. Elle était d'accord mais lui refusait toujours. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi : à cause de toi. Je me rappelle que ses joues se creusaient de plus en plus et les vols à l'étalage ne suffisaient plus à le nourrir. Je pouvais pas vraiment l'aider, on était nous aussi très pauvres à Oblivion, ma famille et moi. Alors on a rejoint Xemnas, une fois de plus. Même si le travail nous convenait pas, il payait bien. Il nous as accueilli d'un air narquois et on a vraiment fait du boulot de merde pendant plusieurs mois. Quand Sora eut quatorze ans, Xemnas décida de nous changer de filière comme il disait. Le pouvoir qu'il établissait sur Oblivion était effarante. Il décida de créer un clan qu'il nomma les Argetlam, suite à sa couleur de cheveux. Sora, un pauvre type nommé Xigbar et moi-même, on était chargés de ramener de nouvelles recrues. Le plus souvent, c'était par la force. On était contre bien sur, mais Xemnas nous tenait par l'argent et il le savait. On achetait le moins de choses possibles pour réussir à mettre de côté et se casser d'ici. Au bout de deux ans, on avait un bon petit pactole. Malheureusement, ce taré avait un pouvoir immense sur l'ensemble d'Oblivion. Lorsqu'on eut seize ans, on décida de partir. On avait assez d'argent et plus rien ne nous retenait ici, excepté ma mère. Quelques jours avant notre départ, je l'envoyais chez une de mes connaissances, à Disney. Elle y mourut heureuse. Rassuré quand à l'avenir de ma seule famille, on prépara notre coup : voler l'argent des Argetlam et s'enfuir d'Oblivion. Le plan ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme prévu et Xigbar nous surprit. On se battit comme des lions et c'est là qu'il perdit son œil droit. On réussit malgré tout à s'enfuir, avec moins de pognon espéré mais heureux d'être de nouveau libres. Sora, chargé de trouver une planque, m'avait dit qu'il en avait trouvé deux et qu'il était préférable de se séparer. On resterait en contact mais on ne pourait pas rester ensemble pour ne pas trahir notre présence. Encore une fois, en te regardant, je comprend mieux ses paroles. Il m'écrivait régulièrement. Jusqu'à l'âge de ses dix-sept ans. Il m'avait expliqué que l'ont était sur sa piste et qu'il devait partir. Puis plus de nouvelles. J'espérais qu'il s'en était sorti malgré tout indemne et qu'il ne me parlait plus pour assurer sa sécurité._

_- Pourquoi avoir fui Argetlam si c'est pour créer Fireflam, _questionnai-je, hargneux ? _»_

Il mit quelques instants à rassembler ses pensées et j'en profitais pour plonger dans les miennes. Je comprenais mieux Sora maintenant, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas sortir sans me cacher, notre déménagement lorsque j'avais sept ans, ses absences injustifiées, ses recommandations, le fait de toujours être gentil et de ne jamais se salir les mains... Maintenant, tout devenait clair. La réponse d'Axel me tira de mes pensées :

_« - Pour mettre un terme définitif aux agissements de Xemnas. »_

* * *

Une petite review ?  
Ps: pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi ils mettent Roxas tout nu c'est uniquement pour une question de commodité. Lorsque qu'un "patient grave" est hospitalisé, on le met généralement tout nu pour pouvoir faire attention à tous ses membres et à son état général. Voilà ;)


End file.
